comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-51618)
Logan (formerly known as James Howlett/Wolverine) is a former member of the X-Men and a mutant with retractable adamantium claws and a diminishing healing factor. Biography Early Life James Howlett was born to Elizabeth Howlett and what for 10 years was believed to be John Howlett. At the age of 10 James was playing with his pet dog when the son of groundskeeper Thomas Logan killed the dog in a fit of rage. James returned home upset when questioned by his father John, James revealed why he was upset. John invited Thomas Logan and his son to their home to discuss the issue. John and Thomas had a heated argument which increased when Elizabeth returned home. John and Thomas began to fight when Thomas revealed that James was his son. During the fight John was stabbed twice and began to bleed out. A surge of emotions began ran through James' head (mainly anger) and then something that seemed impossible became possible. James protruded bone claws and impaled Thomas and then his son, who tried to help his father. James kneeled next to John who told him to only trust himself before dying. When James' mother tried to comfort him he ran off leaving the Howlett Estate. Growing up on the streets James discovered he had all sorts of abilities such as enhanced strength and superhuman smell. Using his smell James tried to steal some food which caused him to engage in a fight with 3 men. When James retracted his claws one of the men withdrew a knife and managed to stab him in the shoulder. This is when James discovered his healing factor and killed all 3 of the men with ease. James' actions against these 3 men caught the attention of a local soldier who recommended James to fight in the Civil War. James fought in the American Civil War, World War I and II (where he fought alongside the Howling Commandos) and the Vietnam War. Which led him to he courted by a mysterious man who had offered him ”a way out”. Weapon Program James went to the location the man told him to be at but was attacked and knocked out before being thrown into a van. Travelling the world Memory Wipe Meeting Rouge Joining the X-Men The Dark Phoenix The Sentinel Program Being Brainwashed Killing the X-Men The Essex Corporation Trivia *After finding out he was in fact the son of Thomas Logan, James dropped the surname Howlett and took the surname Logan. **After discovering that he was actually the product of rape, James retook the surname Howlett and dug up Thomas Logan's skeleton and hung it. *Without his claws Logan is still a skilled master with a katana and is very confident using several forms of Martial Arts even though he considers himself "not a master yet" *Logan regrets killing all his fellow X-Men but probably regrets killing Rouge the most and after discovering Nathaniel Essex had created clones of certain X-Men he searched for a Rouge clone but found none. *Logan's healing factor has started to diminish but Malcolm Lynch created a limited supply of adrenaline pills that temporarily allow Logan to fully use his healing factor. *Every Time Logan uses his claws, he feels immense pain. *Before "the world went to shit" Logan enjoyed several activities such as rock climbing, caving, hunting and abseiling just to name a few. *Logan misses having a freshly grounded cup of coffee. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-51618 Category:Logan's Team (Earth-51618) Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Adamantium Category:Claws Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Super Senses Category:Versions of Wolverine Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Red Average